On the Phone with Ichigo
by crazyarsonist
Summary: Rukia on the phone with Ichigo.


**Useless Notes:** Now, it's Rukia's turn.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. As you know.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**On the Phone with Ichigo**

Hello? Ichigo?

You mean you're not done with your project yet?

Ha! Good thing Inoue and I are already finished! We soo finished ours _ages_ ago compared to yours! Haha!

Ooh, so _now_ you use that "Substitute-Shinigami" excuse on me again, eh? You think the teachers will buy _that_?

And besides, you're not the only one slaying Holllows out there, are you? I help you out a lot! What do you call that?

You coulda done yours last week, just like what we did!

Summer? What's-

Geez Ichigo, calm down. I get the message already. It's not my fault I don't know what this 'summer' of yours is…

What do you mean I don't know _anything_ on the real world?! Wait till nii-sama and Renji hear this!

You beat their asses, Ichigo? My, my, what cocky words… They can beat your ass at any time of the day.

But you know what, I can think of somebody who'd be more than happy to hear you say those things… Remember Zaraki-taichou?

Haha. Who's cocky now, huh? I am _so_ gonna make sure Zaraki-taichou hears of this attitude of yours…

Okay, okay! It was only a joke! Ichigo, calm down already!

You _sure_ you're calm already?

Okay. Sure. Yeah, you're going to be there the whole night… Yeah, they know.

Uhh… does Sado have a sister?

Oh. Your dad.

You sure? Uhh okay. Hold on a minute, will you?

…

Okay, I'm done! You still there, Ichigo?

It's locked. I'm sure. Kon's in the closet.

The project. Yeah. At Sado's house.

Can I sleep on your bed tonight?

What? What do you mean no? Aw come on Ichigo… Please? Just for tonight…

Ooh, ooh, you know what's more fun than sleeping on your bed? How's bringing everyone else in here? You know, take a break from the mission and everything…

_I'm_ the only shinigami allowed inside? What about you?

And what about Renji?

Are you sure? Even if they treat him like a janitor there?

You know, by the way _someone's_ being real overprotective of his room and all, I'd say someone's being pretty jealous around here…

You? Did I say anything that it was you? Haha!

Tatsuki-san's our group mate, remember? Isn't Ishida-san supposed to be in your group too?

Oh. Well, you'd better not be giving him a hard time on the project now, Ichigo. Even if you're just putting his research together, you better make sure it's not going to turn out ugly. Your grade's on the line.

What do you mean yours is going to kick ass? Better than ours? Are you sure?

By saying that, you must be putting down Inoue and Tatsuki-san as well. Wait till Inoue hears this…

Okay, okay. I won't. Why do you have to take everything I say seriously? Geez, you talk too much. You're giving me a headache with all the noise you're making.

Oh? Don't use what tone with you, Ichigo? I swear, you're really starting to sound like nii-sama…

And don't you dare address him by his first name, Ichigo. 'Nii-sama'? Now you want to call him that too?!

Brother? Oh please, orange-head. I already have Renji as one.

Ichigo.

_Ichigo._

Don't you even say that. Renji's more of a brother to me than you'll ever be. He's done so much for me and he's sacrificed a lot for me. You should know that.

And same goes for nii-sama too. Yes. So you'd better treat him with the same respect I give him. The same respect he deserves.

Got that?

Sigh.

You okay? Did I push you back there or anything?

Yeah, well. I'm sorry.

…

Did you say something?

You're what? I can't hear you…

Haha!

Listen to yourself! This is the first time I've heard a sorry coming from your mouth! Haha!

Oh… Did I push a nerve back there? You sre?

…

By the way, how's Sado? Oh. Tell him I said hi.

Out? Dinner? What are you two having?

Ah. Noodles?

Yeah. We're done. Yuzu-chan made it and boy was it good!

Smoked crab. Yes, of course I'm serious.

Yeah. I'll tell her that.

Huh? Why?

Oh. Oh sure.

…

Yeah, I'm still here. Oh. Okay. Do you need to go?

You sure I'm not taking up too much of your time?

Oh. Well. As long as it's okay with you guys.

Me? No. I'm free the whole night. Are you going to sleep soon?

Video games? You still make time for video games?

Uh-huh. Male bonding, huh?

Oh. Okay.

You mean he'd be on your ass, not Sado's.

…

Sounds like you really have to go.

Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?

Yes, I'll call you if any Hollow comes out.

What look?

Ah.

Me, call you if there's any trouble? Oh please, Ichigo. There'll be more trouble with you around.

Ooh, 'take care' he says… Well someone's being overly affectionate today…

Haha! I knew it!

Too late, you just did! Boy, I'm never gonna forget this!

…

Haha! Even Sado?

Haha!

…

Oh. Okay.

Goodnight, Ichigo. See you tomorrow.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:** If you didn't understand anything, I suggest you read "On the Phone with Rukia". It's Ichigo's side of the conversation, so it'll probably make more sense than this one.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
